


A king by any other name

by Anonymous



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if someone else caught Louis’ eye instead of Christine?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Man in the Iron Mask or any of its characters

“Who is that?”

“That is lady Christine.”

“Françoise you may be obsessed with the company of young ladies but I am referring to the soldier.”

“That is Raoul, the son of Pathos.” Françoise said with a hint of concern as he looked at his king who watched the young soldier with that familiar gleam of interest in his eye. The same look that he often saw whenever he found a young lady that he wished to have in his company or a toy he decided he needed to have in order to keep him amused. Normally Françoise would barely even blink at the interest in his king’s eyes, but an interest in this particular man could only bring trouble.

“Pathos was once a musketeer. He served with d’Artagnan and is greatly respected for his honor and valor in his service within the musketeers-“

“I am well aware of who Pathos is Françoise, I don’t need a reminder.” King Louis said as he watched the young man take the young lady’s hand and frowned as Raoul brought her closer, “What I don’t know is whether or not he also plans on enlisting with the musketeers like his father once before.”

Françoise paused, “A-as far as I know he will. His request has already been received and he will begin his service in the Fall-“

“Oh? Well that won’t do at all.” Louis said as he continued to watch the two in the courtyard as Christine blushed and Raoul turned a similar shade of red, “Such beauty and virtue should never be spoilt with such rough work. It should be preserved, coveted.”

Françoise frowned, “My lord?”

Louis looked up at his slave with an arched brow. Françoise knew that look, it’s the look the king gave to all those that even seemed to be considering insubordination and it never ended well for those that were fixed in that gaze when his eye caught sight of d’Artagnan. The musketeer was heading towards them his face wrought with worry, Louis looked back at the man beside him and spoke with a hushed voice, “Go inside, have the slaves ready our unicorn for the contest, watch the soldier, then return to me and tell me when young Raoul finally has a moment to himself.”

“May I ask why you would like to know this my lord?”

“I wish to speak with him.” Louis said and his voice dropped even more when d’Artagnan neared, “If he is to become one of my musketeers then I should get to know him better, don’t you think?”

Françoise frown deepened but he bowed all the same, “Yes, my king.”

“My lord.” D’Artagnan said as he came to a stop in front of his king and Louis waved his hand to his slave to excuse him. Françoise bowed again and left with a heavy heart and a troubled mind.

This does not bode well for anyone involved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul ran across the courtyard, through a wall of trees around one of the castles tallest towers on the left as he went after the pig. It was tiresome work but he was grateful for the reprieve. His nerves were worn thin, he was so nervous but also incredibly determined. He’s going to propose to Christine today, today he’ll finally take the first step in making her his wife and beginning the first day of the rest of his life. Soon he’ll be a musketeer, soon he’ll serve his country and his king. Soon he’ll have a beautiful wife a home and later maybe even children to call his own. All he has to do is ask.

But first the pig. He promised his darling Christine that she would get the prize and Raoul was determined to succeed. He’ll give her the prize and then... he’ll propose and it’ll be perfect.

He turned into a large garden where he spotted the pig with the unicorn horn attached to its head grazing on some flowers and he quietly approached it. He tried to keep his steps as soft as possible so as to not startle the pig before he lunged out to grab it. He managed to grab a hold of the pig’s hind legs as it squealed and squirmed in a panic but it slipped through his grasp and Raoul let out a heavy sigh as he slumped back down on the ground with his face in the grass when he heard the pig squeal again. Raoul looked up to find two of the castle guards holding the pig steady in their grasp while the King stood beside them. Raoul blinked in surprise when the royal suddenly turned towards him and he remembered himself. The young soldier quickly got up to his feet and tried to fix his robes, cringing silently at the stains on his pants and shirt when a voice spoke and Raoul almost froze.

“Please don’t adjust your appearance on my account.”

Raoul looked up as the king spoke before he went back to fussing with his clothes, “I apologize my King. I-“

The royal chuckled, “There’s no need to apologize.” Raoul paused as the king stopped beside him leaning in with his head slightly tilted towards him, “I’m sure you must be exhausted chasing after the prize the way you were. I appreciate conviction and dedication like that.”

“Thank you my King.” Raoul said with a bow and the royal gave a smile as he inched a little closer, “You are Raoul, yes? Son of Pathos and perhaps a future musketeer?”

“Yes my lord.”

“I’ve heard many great things about you Raoul; I look forward to having you in my service.”

Raoul looked up at that and his eyes widened in surprise before he swallowed hard and nodded, “I look forward to serving you my king.”

The royal’s smile grew even more as he reached out to take the soldier’s hand Raoul almost flinched back at the action. No one _ever_ touches the king.

“My lord-“

“Although, I can’t say it pleases me to have you willingly putting yourself in danger like that.”

Raoul paused as he glanced down at the pristine gloved hand that held his own, “It is a musketeer’s duty to serve king and country.”

“And I understand that, but there are other ways to serve your king, Raoul.” The royal said this time looking in Raoul’s eyes and the soldier just stared back, even as the gloved hand left his hand to move up and cup his cheek, his thumb wiping off a smudge of dirt as he spoke, “Such beauty and virtue should never be spoilt by bloodshed on a battlefield.”

Raoul stepped back, “My lord I-… I’m not sure I understand.”

The royal gave a slight shrug, “I mean only that you have potential Raoul. The potential to become so much more than a musketeer, provided that your heart is willing to make the necessary… decision.”

“My heart does not belong to me my king, I’m not sure if such a decision is mine to make.” The soldier answered unsure if he was actually hearing what he thinks he’s hearing.

“And who does your heart belong to if not to your king and country?” The royal asked with an arched brow and Raoul began to flush. “It belongs to Christine, the love of my life and my fiancé once I gather the courage to ask her to marry me.” He said that last bit quietly and felt his cheeks catch fire when the king seemed to let out a chuckle of amusement.

“If she is meant to be yours and you hers then what’s stopping you? One does not need courage to pursue true love, true love gives the courage to pursue it. Perhaps your hesitation is a sign.”

“A sign of what?”

“Doubt, Raoul.” The king answered clearly and Raoul felt irritation begin to knar at his insides.

“With all due respect my King-“

“Louis.”

Raoul paused staring at the other man in shock, “E-excuse me?”

“Call me Louis.”

“I-I couldn’t-“

“I’m telling you to. I’m giving you permission.” The king said before his smile grew a bit more, “If it makes you feel better then it’s a direct order. I want you to call me Louis.” Raoul just stared as the other man came closer and reached out and around his head. Louis lingered as he secured something around the soldier’s neck and Raoul almost jumped right out of his skin when a kiss was pressed against his throat as Louis pulled back and looked him right in the eyes.

“I can give you everything you’ve ever wanted, anything you could ever possibly need. All you would need to do is open your heart to me and I will make all of your dreams come true. You have potential Raoul and I would hate to see such potential go to waste.” Louis said as he pressed another kiss on the soldier’s cheek and stepped back. Raoul flushed a dark red as his face flushed with heat, “Consider my offer and once you have decided, come to the castle but take care not to make me wait too long Raoul.”

With that the King turned around and walked away, leaving a shell shocked Raoul behind.

He couldn’t understand it.

Did what he thinks just happen really just happen?

Raoul looked down to his chest and found the pendant that he’d been chasing hanging around his neck. The young man flushed a bit more as he raked a hand through his hair. His mind suddenly more confused than when he’d started the race.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul was heartbroken and confused as he sat on at the small table with King Louis at his side, watching silently as a glass was filled to the brim with blood red wine.

He ignored the luxuries that surrounded him. All the lush furnishings, the rich foods placed on the table and the servants that stood waiting with their heads bowed nearby. He couldn’t even take in the handsome young man that sat beside him and stared with such intensity in his eyes, he didn’t notice those eyes begin to narrow slightly before he gave a slight gesture with his hand and the servants immediately bowed to leave the room.

Raoul looked up just as Louis handed him a glass of wine.

“Is everything alright Raoul? You seem distracted.” Louis asked as he leaned back in his seat and Raoul could only give a small thanks as he took the glass into his hands, “I hope all is well.”

“I…” Raoul paused, “It’s just, it’s Christine. She ran away from home two days ago. She gave no explanation to me or her parents, she even left the ring I gave her that used to belong to my mother. All she left was a note saying that she was leaving and that she wasn’t coming back.”

“That’s very unfortunate.” The king said in a pause as he took a sip from his cup, “Do you have any idea why she might have left?”

“No and she didn’t say anything either.” Raoul sighed as he just stared at his glass, “Actually I was on my way to see her parents to see if they’d heard any news from her when you called for my presence my lord.”

“Hmm.” The king hummed, “Well if she left two days ago she couldn’t have gotten very far. I’ll have word sent out to have her found so that a search can be arranged in the morning.”

Raoul looked up at the royal with wide eyes, “My lord, I couldn’t possibly ask you to-“

“You don’t have to ask, I’m offering.” Louis said as he set his glass down on the table and moved a little closer to the other man, “Christine’s disappearance brings you great pain doesn’t it?”

“Yes, it does.”

“Well then, something must be done.” The king said with a small smile as he leaned in even closer, reaching out to brush the back of his fingers against the soldier’s cheek and for the first time Raoul realized that he wasn’t wearing gloves. “I couldn’t bear the thought of you in any kind of pain, especially over someone less deserving of you.”

Raoul frowned, “Excuse me?”

Louis paused with a tilt of his head, “I mean only that you deserve better treatment than this Raoul. You gave this girl your heart didn’t you, and what does she do? She runs off in the dead of night without so much as a word to you or even her own parents.”

The soldier looked away, “I’m sure there must be a reason-“

“And perhaps there is. That’s the only reason I’m offering you my help on this matter Raoul; in order to ease your pain because I know you love this girl. But if I’d had it my way.” Louis said as his hand moved away from the soldier’s cheek to take his left hand and slip the glove off, Raoul’s eyes went wide at the movement, “You would never think of her again. I would give you the world Raoul, anything you could ever ask for. This Christine doesn’t know what you’re worth if she could leave you so easily. Didn’t you give her your mother’s ring? Didn’t you propose to her and offer her your heart on a silver platter? But she left all the same.”

Raoul looked away missing the movement when the king moved even closer and reached out with his other hand to place on the back of the soldier’s neck until he actually made contact and he looked up into those deep blue eyes.

“You deserve better than some village girl Raoul-“

“She wasn’t just some village girl.” Raoul said as he pulled back only to be stopped by the hand on the back of his neck.

“Of course not, to you she was the world but tell me this; what were you to her that she could just leave so easily and without explanation?”

“She loved me.”

“Did she?” Louis asked with an arched brow, “If she loved you, then surely she would have stayed. She would have told you if anything was wrong, I would have. Raoul,” the king started as he let go of his hand to take his glass and set it aside and bring his hand up to the side of Raoul’s face, “I called you here today because I wanted to know if you had thought about my offer. But, I know that this may be a difficult time for you so I won’t try to push you into deciding anything right now. I only want you to know that you have my support. Tomorrow I’ll have my men begin a search to find Christine and if they find her then they will bring her back to you. But if she does not return, know that there will always be a place here for you, a place for peace and for comfort.”

Louis closed the distance between them and Raoul could only watch as their lips were sealed in a kiss that started soft but quickly became harsh demanding. One second turned into two and then three and then Raoul kissed Louis back leaning into the other man as a hand went up into his hair and he could feel the tie holding his black curls together come loose.

It’s been so difficult over the past two days, not only in his grief over losing Christine but also in his training for his service with the musketeers. He’s had to train and study and work all while worrying about his love and where she might be. His father tried to help ease the burden on his son’s shoulders in helping to search for Christine and just being a shoulder that he could cry on in his difficult time. But Raoul still felt stressed, confused and heartbroken.

He kissed Louis back because the royal’s words got to him. Christine was so beautiful, so virtuous and pure that Raoul thought himself unworthy of her love and then she left. But then Louis praised Raoul, told him how precious and valuable he was and how he deserved better. He promised the soldier anything he wanted and even offered to help him find Christine. It’s been such a long time since someone has praised him in such a way, that he’s even been given the option of being taken care of so completely.

His father was always doting on him, he always made sure that Raoul had everything that he could possibly give him, but Pathos was also a strong believer in fixing your own problems and standing on your own two feet. He taught his son to be independent and strong, a man in his own right, to protect his king and country and devote his life to the greater good. When Louis spoke, Raoul felt temptation creeping into his skin, the desire to give in was so strong even more so when Louis reached out to touch him but when they kissed, Raoul felt his resolve break.

A soft whimper left the soldier’s throat as Louis pulled back, with his hands still tangled tightly in those dark curls that fell around his shoulders. He knew his face was flushed, he could feel the heat beneath his skin in his cheeks and he knew his lips must be bruised and red. He must look so utterly disgraceful he couldn’t blame his king for staring the way he was.

“My King I,” Raoul immediately stood from his seat and bowed, “I apologize, please forgive me. I-“

“Raoul.” Louis said quietly as he lifted the soldier’s head and took his hand to start leading him towards the bed on the other side of the room, “There’s no need to apologize.”

Raoul only followed as the royal stopped by the bed and turned him around to urge him to sit down. The soldier looked around the room trying to avoid the king’s gaze only to stop when Louis grasped his chin and urged him to lie back on the bed.

“What-“

“I understand the need you feel right now. After so much pain and heartache I’m only surprised that you were able to hold out for so long.” Louis said as he moved over the soldier and leaned down to press a kiss on Raoul’s lips, “We all need a little comfort sometimes Raoul. And though you may aspire to become a musketeer you’re only human. I said that I would give you the world before and right now I’m willing to give you all the comfort that you desire.”

“But, my king-“

“I told you to call me Louis.” The royal said with a soft smile as he leaned in again to start kissing down Raoul’s neck, “Just relax, I’ll take care of everything.”

Raoul wanted to protest, he wanted to get up and leave but then there were hands on his wrists, holding him securely against the bed, a mouth biting and kissing his neck and words of praise and claim growled against his ear. It felt so good, letting go if only for a moment. Letting go of the stress he’s been under, his frustration and heartache at suddenly losing Christine, the pressure of living up to his father’s legacy despite his own desires to become a musketeer. Raoul decided to let go just this one time and then never again. He’d allow this only once, just once and then never again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It’s been three weeks.

After that first night he spent with Louis, Raoul tried to go home but the royal insisted that he stay. He said that he already sent his men out to search for Christine while Raoul slept that morning and insisted that it would be best that the soldier remain at the palace in case they got word of her whereabouts. Raoul hadn’t wanted to stay since he felt so ashamed and guilty about what he’d done with the king the night before but Louis convinced him that nothing was wrong with what they did.

“There’s nothing wrong with seeking comfort in someone you care for Raoul.” Louis said as he reached out to rake a hand through the soldier’s hair and smiled, “And if anyone questions you about your presence here, then send them to me. The king’s word is law and I will not be questioned.”

It was a week later before he tried to leave again. He heard the servants gossiping among themselves about how the great musketeer Pathos came charging to the palace in a rage only to be stopped y d’Artagnan and the guards. He went to Louis, begged to just go home for a few days to see his father and make sure that he was alright. But Louis refused.

“The castle is on high alert because of the riots that have been breaking out all over Paris. They aren’t letting anyone on or off of the castle guards save for a few soldiers and musketeers to bring food and news from the frontlines of the battlefield. Pathos was stopped because the guards were under d’Artagnan orders to keep all intruders out. Your father is fine.”

“But-“

“I’ll have some guards sent to check on him if it will ease your mind.”

The king then turned around and left the room, the door closed behind him before Raoul could protest and the guards told him that the King was in an important meeting with one of his generals concerning the war and therefore he wouldn’t be allowed inside.

Two days later he’d had enough, he went charging into the king’s study uncaring of the guards that tried to stop him. There had been no news on Christine and he hadn’t been allowed to see his father in days. He felt like a prisoner trapped in the palace all for Louis’ amusement and he mentally cursed himself for allowing himself to be trapped so easily. He came bursting through the doors ready to demand to leave the palace only to walk in just as Louis waved his hand for the three men with him to leave the room. They were men that Raoul had never seen in the palace before, wearing uniforms for the Bastille with one of the men carrying a wooden chest.

Louis looked up at Raoul before he spoke, “Leave, take the chest to my mother and have the contents destroyed.”

“Yes your majesty.” One of the men said while the other three bowed and they left the room Louis walked behind them as they left not looking at Raoul even once as he shut the large doors and turned towards the soldier.

Raoul remembered himself and immediately stepped forward.

“Louis, I know I agreed to stay here until Christine was found but I haven’t seen my father for days. I haven’t been allowed to train or study.” Raoul said as his voice rose in frustration and he roughly tugged his jacket off, “I feel like a prisoner and I refuse to be kept here like some kind of pet-“

Raoul stopped when the king suddenly rushed forward to wrap his arms around the soldier’s waist and he froze for a moment.

“Louis?”

“Raoul…” The royal croaked and Raoul had to pause at the pain and heartache he could hear in his voice, he lifted his arms to wrap around the blonde slowly feeling his anger seep out of him as the man clung to him.

“Louis what-“

“Raoul, if I could capture the stars above for you I would.” Louis whispered as he turned his head and Raoul could feel a kiss being pressed against his cheek as he continued, “The joy you give me is worth more to me than the jewels in the palace. I’m so grateful that you decided to stay.”

Raoul sighed, “Louis-“

The royal looked up at him and gave him a kiss, “You miss your father and you want to see him, but I pray that you’ll stay for just one night. Just for tonight Raoul.”

“But-“

“Won’t you do this one favor for your king?” Louis asked as he raked a hand through Raoul’s hair, “For one night, let me take comfort in you like you took comfort in me.”

Raoul didn’t know how to respond to that in a way that wouldn’t be disrespectful so he only nodded, allowing the royal to lead him to his bedroom and onto the bed.

The morning after there were rioters at the royal gate that stayed there for three days and then on the morning when he was finally able to leave, his father sent word that he would be leaving town and wouldn’t be back for some time. Raoul no longer had any reason to leave. Louis allowed him to study and train, he had some of the guards spar with the soldier whenever it was necessary although he could tell that they were holding back on him.

Almost two months have gone by and there still wasn’t any word from Christine, no word from his father and Raoul hadn’t been able to leave the castle grounds even once.

The bed creaked and groaned under the pressure as Raoul’s body rocked back and forth while Louis thrust in and out of him hard and fast, simultaneously stroking his cock in time with each movement. The soldier was on his knees and had his hands braced on the headboard with his head down as he gasped and moaned. Louis leaned over to bite into his shoulder as his movements became stuttered and he groaned as he released, holding Raoul tightly against his chest with one arm while the other stayed on his cock to whisper the soldier’s name one last time and Raoul came as well.

The two men collapsed onto the bed in a tangled mess, panting out heavy breaths as they rode out their highs when Louis suddenly pulled out of him causing the soldier to cover up his wince of pain in the sheets that covered him.

Louis pressed a kiss on the bite that marked Raoul’s shoulder as he got up and grabbed his robe at the end of the bed to pull it on.

“I have another meeting with my generals this morning. Françoise informed me that he has your training scheduled for later this afternoon. I’ll see you afterwards.”

“Alright.” Was all that Raoul said as he tried to sit up in the bed covered in expensive cottons and lush silk, Louis looked back at him then before giving the raven a smile as he walked over back to the bed.

“I’ll have the servants prepare something special for dinner.” The royal said as he leaned over to kiss Raoul on the lips, “You’ll have my undivided attention then.”

Raoul only nodded and Louis frowned, “Is something wrong?”

Raoul shook his head, “Not really I suppose I just miss my father and… Christine.”

Louis expression almost immediately fell, “Your father already sent word that he was going on a trip and as for Christine, I already told you that you should learn to forget about her.”

“I know that I just-“

“That girl has given you nothing but heartache. Forget her, think only of me.” The king said giving Raoul another lingering kiss, “I’m all you’ll ever need.”

Raoul looked away but still nodded all the same and Louis smiled, “Good, I’ll see you later.”

The royal got up off the bed and left the room and Raoul watched as he left through the secret passage way in the corner of the room. The door shut and Raoul let out a deep breath. He got up from the bed, careful not to give in at the ache in his lower back as he walked over to the desk that stood against the wall. It’s the desk that Louis sometimes used for royal business whenever he spent time with Raoul.

He took a piece of paper that bore the water mark for the royal house, a quill and an ink well and started writing.

He doesn’t like going behind Louis back, but something about Christine’s disappearance still bothered him. How did Louis know that Christine left in the middle of the night when he didn’t even know that she was gone until Raoul told him? It could be nothing, most people left home in the middle of the night when no one could see or stop them. But he never heard any of the guards talking about Christine’s disappearance and the messengers that came to the castle hardly ever said anything about Christine in front of him. all the news he received always came from Louis.

And so, Raoul decided to send a letter to the royal guards himself, to try and find out exactly what was going on and to ease his own mind.

He’ll just need to make sure that Louis doesn’t read it. He’s probably just being paranoid anyway. Louis wouldn’t deceive him, he cares about Raoul, loves him deeply. Even though Raoul has done little to show his love for the royal, he knows without a shadow of a doubt that Louis only wants to help him.

Yes, everything will be fine. He just needs to make sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the review
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Phillipe took in a deep breath of the cool night air before opening his eyes to look up at the moon that hung bright and full in the air. The night air was cool as it brushed against his face, Phillipe no longer had to tilt his head one way in order to see the night sky or feel the slightest hint of a breeze through his mask. Everything was so wide and open.

It feels different from how it was before he was locked up in that cell and had the mask locked over his face.

Before when he lived with the old man and woman, they hadn't had much and he was forced to labor with them in the fields of their small farm every day. But Phillips was still happy. They treated him kindly and cared for him very deeply. Phillipe didn't even care that they weren't his true parents, he barely even batted an eye when they revealed the truth to him when he was just ten years old because it just didn't matter. Even if he didn't know who his true parents were the old couple gave him such a warm loving home that he rarely ever thought of his real parents and who they might be.

Still this is different from how it was back then. Maybe its because he’s been locked away for so long everything just seemed more open, more vibrant and more alive.

“So, this is what freedom feels like.” Philippe whispered to himself before glancing back to the room behind him.

Athos lay sleeping in one of the beds behind him, Aramis had some business to tend to and wouldn’t be back till morning at least and Porthos was downstairs drinking with some of the chaimber maids.

It’s been about a month since he was freed.

He’s eternally grareful for what they did, he’s grateful for the fact that tney freed him from his imprisonmemt and gave him a new lease on life when he was so close to a descent into madness mere days before. But he wasn’t happy for what they were asking him to do. They were asking him to exchange one prison for another. They helped him escape the cold clutches of the Bastille for the slightly warmer cluthces of the royal palace. They were asking him to pretend to be a cold, cruel and calculating man, to watch countless suffer for who knows how long. He knew their reasons for wanting him to do it, he understood very well and on some level he agreed on it being the best course of action to take, however insane the idea seemed. But that didn't mean he was happy about it.

If he'd had it his way, Phillips would spend the rest of his days living in the country side, tending to his own farm and livestock. He'd marry a kind and thoughtful girl, they'd have children and he'd die an old man warm in his bed. But it seems fate has other plans.

Of course, Aramis had made it perfectly clear that the choice was his. He told Phillipe that his freedom was his to do with as he pleased and that they wouldn’t try to force him to help them. After all, there was a very real chance of them all being killed if they failed. They wouldn’t free him just to put his life in harms way if he wasn’t willing.

Phillipe chose to help them, if only because of Athos.

Athos helped him adjust in the aftermath of his escape, taught him how to eat and drink properly dress himself and hold his head up high, despite the hatred he could sometimes see in the older man's eyes. Philippe understood that hatred. Porthos told him about Athos' son Raoul. He told him of how the king disposed of Raoul's fiancé before trapping him in the palace and refusing to let him leave. How the king refused to let Athos even one moment to come in and see his son all in the name of keeping the young man locked up as his private plaything.

Phillippe‘s heart bled for Athos and he desperately wanted to help the man. After all King Louis had wronged them both, he first took away Phillippe's freedom and then he took a son away from his loving father. Athos wasn't asking for much, he only wanted to see his son happy and safe, away from the greedy clutches of that horrible man. Phillippe decided that he could at least do that much.

So, he agreed and they started training him, they started teaching him how to walk and talk like s royal, how to hold his head and behave in public and in the royal court. Athos started warming up to him. He told Phillippe stories about Raoul when he was growing up. About what a brave and ambitious child he was, so kind and thoughtful, adventurous and yet somehow incredibly shy. He told Phillippe about how Raoul had fallen hopelessly in love with Christine and how elated he was when he got news that he was allowed to join tne musketeers and then Louis happened.

Athos saw what Louis had done before anyone else. He’d heard rumours about a soldier that caught the king’s eye, he’d heard from commanders about how the king insisted on having Raoul on his private detail once he made it into the musketeers and then Christine seemingly ran away without a single word to Raoul or even her parents. By that time Athos knew it would only be a matter of time until Raoul was called in for an audience with the king at the palace. He’d hoped that he was wrong, he hoped that the young king that he had bled and fought for wouldn’t turn out to be a monster. That the rumors were really nothing more than rumors and Christine really had just run away.

But then Raoul never came home, he went to Christine’s parents and they said they hadn’t seen him and then he found out about the soldiers that intercepted Raoul when he was going to Christine's home. Athos' heart sank right into his stomach.

He went to the palace, demanded to see his son and even killed a few of the musketeers that tried to stop him. But it all came to naught and Athos hasn't been able to see his son since.

Philippe understood, he wanted to help Athos get his son back, so he didn't get upset when Athos was rough with him, when Athos became angered and frustrated with his lack of progress and when he said such cruel things in his presence. He knew it wasn’t his fault so he didn’t take it personally. He knew the older man’s anger wasn’t really directed to him. It must be so difficult for him. Being forced to work with someone with the face of his tormentor, his son's captor. Philippe understood and he was determined to give Athos his son back, if nothing else.

“Philippe.” The young man turned back and found Athos standing in the arch way that led to the balcony. Phillippe straightened up as Athos approached with his head tilted slightly, his hair was worn thin and he looked very much his age. Phillippe knew that he wouldn’t look this way if it hadn’t been for Louis, the King of France.

His twin brother.

Even when he only had the old man and woman caring for him, he never thought it would be possible to hate anyone as mucha as he hates his supposed brother now.

“It’s late, why aren’t you asleep.”

“I couldn’t sleep so came out here to think.” Phillippe answered as Athos came to stand beside him, folding his arms to lean on the banister.

“Well, it’s certainly a beautiful night. If Porthos where here he might regale you on tails of the full moon and all the romance it presents.” Athos said with a small chuckle that didn't quite reach his eyes, “What were you thinking about?”

“Everything and nothing, I suppose. I... Everything will be changing for me soon, I suppose I'm just a bit nervous.”

Athos looked at the younger man, “Philippe if you don't want to do this-”

“No, no it's not that. I'm willing to carry out Aramis' plan, more than willing in fact.” Philippe said looking down at his hands as he leaned on the banister as well, “If all goes well, if everything goes as planned then I'd finally be able to meet my mother.”

Porthos and Aramis told him about her as well. They told Philippe that she was kind and true, a sweet woman with so much love in her heart. They told Philippe that she wasn't aware of the fact that he and Louis had been separated until it was too late, how she'd gone into a depressive state and gone into mourning ever since and longed to see her son just one more time.

He’d never thought of his true parents before, but hearing their stories gave him hope and he couldn’t help but feel excitement and anticipation at the thought of finally meeting the woman who gave birth to him and apparently desperately wanted him back.

“The Queen mother is a wonderful woman, you have nothing to be nervous to be about as far as she’s concerned.” Athos supplied with an encouraging smile and Phillippe nodded. The blonde swallowed hard as he just kept his gaze on his hands.

“I’ve also... I’ve been thinking about Raoul as well.” Phillippe couldn’t see him but he could feel the older man tense beside him, “I suppose I’m just curious about what he’s like. I’m not sure how to behave once we actually meet.”

There was a long silent pause that fell over them with Phillippe holding his breath before Athos suddenly spoke.

“I’m not quite sure either. Being with Louis so long, he could have changed so much... If you’d met before all of this, I think he’d like you.”

Phillipe looked up at that, “Really?”

“My son has always been impossibly shy despite his ambition. He’s always liked peace and quiet, sometimes I feel like he only joined the musketeers for my sake.” Athos gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “But he would’ve liked you. I imagine you would have spent all your time reading and studying with him.”

Phillippe nodded as Athos continued, “Christine was the first girl to show any kind of interest in him. He always thought himself unworthy of her beauty and charm despite his own beauty.” Athos looked up at the sky with a smile that reached his eyes this time, “I consider him fortunate that he takes after his mother in appearance. They have the same dark hair, the same soft brown eyes.”

“He sounds lovely.”

 “I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he caught Louis' eye, but I'd always hoped-”

Athos cut himself off as his eyes suddenly became distant before he took a deep breath and looked at the young man beside him. For a moment Athos paused as he stared at Phillippe, that familiar anger that the blonde had seen so many times flashed briefly in his gaze and Phillippe knew that Athos was thinking of Louis. Phillippe kept still under the man’s gaze and watched as Athos’ hard blue eyes slowly softened and he gave a soft smile

“I think that perhaps, perhaps he caught the wrong kings eye.” Phillippe couldn’t help but flush a little at the statement, although he couldnt imagine why.

“You know, you don’t look like him.”

Phillippe frowned, “I don’t?”

“No, his eyes have none of the virtue kindness that glows in yours.” Athos looked away, “Yes, I think he’ll like you very much... It’s late, you really should go to bed.”

“Right. Goodnight.” Phillippe said as he turned and walked back inside while Athos stayed behind on the balcony, looking up at the night sky just as he was doing before.

Phillippe took a deep breath.

He’ll help to free Raoul, he’ll give Athos his son back. After all he’s gone through, it’s the least he could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phillippe's stomach was twisted up in knots as he sat on the throne at the front of the ballroom. The hall was filled with people dressed in bright glittering ball gowns with their faces covered in masks as they danced across the floor.

So far, he's managed to avoid attracting any unwanted attention, waving off drinks and food that was offered since he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep anything down and keeping his gaze high and steady as he watched the people dance. It was nerve wrecking.

According to the plan, he was meant to stay in the ball room while Athos, Porthos and Aramis got Louis out of the palace. He'd then retire to his room and in the morning ask for them to be brought to him as his private council. It all seemed simple enough, he only needed to keep up the charade until they got Louis out of the castle and after that no one would be able to deny that he was king regardless of how he behaved. Athos did of course make sure to warn him of d'Artagnan. He warned Phillippe to stay away from him and make sure that they never spoke for too long.

“d'Artagnan is the head of Louis' security, if anyone could lay waste to our plans its him.”

So, keep up the charade and stay away from d'Artagnan. Simple enough.

Then why does he feel this overwhelming feeling of dread-

Suddenly a woman fell at his feet.

She must have tripped over her dress when she was turning out of a spin. Phillippe forgot himself. He quickly got off his seat and reached out to help the woman to her feet only to freeze when he realised how quiet it was. The woman was staring at him in absolute horror the people around them stood still in shock. Phillippe could see d'Artagnan out of the corner of his eye frowning at him and the blonde couldn’t help but curse at his own carelessness.

Thankfully the moment was saved when someone appeared at the entrance at the other side of the hall.

“The Queen Mother.” Someone whispered and Phillipe's eyes went wide.

The woman that fell immediately scurried away, off to the side. The crowd of dancers stilled and parted to open a path from the ballroom doors to the throne where Phillippe sat. The blonde swallowed hard as he stood up straight and the woman made her way through the crowd over to him. If he was nervous before it’s even worse now.

His mother, the Queen, was beautiful with the kindest eyes that Phillippe had ever had the fortune of seeing. The young man took in a deep breath and steeled his nerves together when she finally reached the thrones. He reached out to take her hand and she gave him a soft smile as he led her to the seat beside his own. The guests in the crowd all bowed, Phillippe sat down along with his mother before motioning with his hand.

“Continue.”

The music started up again, filling the large hall. Phillippe tried and failed not to glance over at his mother. There was just so much he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to know. But it wasn’t the time and it wouldn’t do to draw too much attention, he’d have to content himself with merely holding her hand, at least for the moment-

“You’re just as beautiful as I thought you’d be.”

The words startled him. It took an enormous amount of concentration not to look at her the way he desperately wanted to. Aramis told him that the queen knew of their plan, he told Phillippe how desperately she wanted to see him, but her words still surprised him.

“We tried to get my appearance as close to his as possible.”

The queen was silent for a moment, “I understand; however, you don’t look like him. Not quite at least.”

At that part, Phillippe couldn’t help but look at her and she met his gaze. The queen smiled.

“Stay for three more songs, then excuse yourself and instruct the servants to leave you be until morning and then have them call for me.” the woman said giving his hand a brief squeeze and leaned forward just a bit, lowering her voice. “Good night son.”

Phillippe didn’t trust his own voice at that moment, not when he felt his eyes sting so he only nodded his head. The queen stood and Phillippe stood with her the ballroom immediately stilled all over again, a path was opened for the queen to walk through before the music picked up again after Phillippe sat down.

The orchestra played two songs, the guests danced two different dances. It was right in the middle of the third that the ball room doors suddenly burst open and the crowd stilled in shock as a young man came storming into the large room, dressed in a loose dress shirt with the buttons undone and a pair of pants, bare foot.

“LOUIS! YOU EVIL BASTARD!”

The young man shoved the guards away that tried to stop him. Phillippe sat still in shock when the young man suddenly stopped in front of the throne, face flushed, tears streaming from large brown eyes with a piece of parchment clutched tightly in his hand. The look on the brunette’s face broke his heart.

Phillippe wanted to stand but forced himself to be still as d’Artagnan moved forward to take the brunette’s arm and tried to pull him back.

“Raoul get a hold of yourself.”

“Raoul?” Phillippe’s eyes went wide.

“Let me go.” Raoul hissed as he wretched his arm free from the older man’s arm as he turned a hateful glare on who he thought was Louis.

“You lied to me!” The brunette said as he stepped closer to the throne raising the letter up to see, “I wrote to the head of your guards in your hand, asking for an update on their search for Christine. Do you know what they replied?”

“Raoul-“

“But my lord, you ordered us to take the girl away. We sold her to the eastern slave traders just as you ordered us to do!” Raoul’s face was streaming with tears. “You lied to me! You deceived me and destroyed my life-“

For the second time that night, Phillippe moved before he could stop himself. He wrapped the brunette in his arms, pulled him tightly against his chest. Raoul was so over come by emotion he didn’t even bother trying to struggle any more. Phillippe heard someone gasp, but he didn’t even care enough to look.

“I’m sorry Raoul, I’m so sorry.”

Raoul only sobbed against his chest, until the guards came and pulled the brunette away. Raoul didn’t event bother fighting back against them. Phillippe’s eyes went wide-

“Wait! Don’t hurt him-“

“Your majesty.”

Phillippe looked up when he suddenly heard a voice speak behind him and he saw d’Artagnan standing behind him with a dark look in his eyes.

“I think it would be best to retire for the night.”

Phillippe swallowed hard, “I’m fine.”

“My lord, I’m afraid I must insist.”

People were staring, they were causing a huge scene. He wasn’t supposed to draw so much attention, things were getting out of hand so despite Athos’ warnings Phillippe allowed d’Artagnan lead him away.

“Very well. Wait,” Just for a moment, Phillippe willingly let his mask fall as he looked up at the older man, edging just a little closer and dropped his voice to a whisper, “Keep Raoul safe.”

d’Artagnan looked taken aback for a moment but gave a slight nod, “You have my word.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> There are two parts including this one
> 
> Please review


End file.
